Clarence's Millions
cClarence's Millions is the fifth episode of Clarence. Synopsis Clarence creates his own form of counterfeit currency, turning the universe of nebula upside cake Plot Mrs. Baker was reading the class The Tale of The Quirksons as Clarence and Sumo were having a rubber band war. It interrupted her lesson, which cost them each a buddy star (Clarence was left with one buddy star and Sumo was left with negative five buddy stars.) In the hallway everyone was talking about how Jeff has twenty-three buddy stars, and wondering if they have enough. That night Clarence wondered about the buddy stars, thinking they only make people sad. So he decided to make his own reward system. He used technical ways, (such as turning off the light with trays of water.) he rejected all of them, but then noticed the answer was right in front of him: crayons and paper! So he then created his very own set of Clarence Dollars. The next day he handed them out (giving Crendle a dollar for showing up, giving a girl with a matching teddy bear T- shirt and backpack, and giving Nathan a dollar for trying his best.) Ms. Baker said that he can't give them out if someone didn't achive in something. Jeff agrees, and Ms. Baker thanked him. At lunch, Jeff tells Clarence to stop giving out Clarence dollars. Clarence gives the dollars to Sumo. The next day, Clarence sees everyone with Clarence dollars. Sumo helped him out. So Clarence makes more and gives everyone dollars. Ms. Baker said he shouldn't reward people for bad things. But Clarence says that Clarence dollars are for everybody. That night, Clarence has three nightmares about his currency, and the next day everyone (except for Clarence, Jeff or Sumo) has lost their minds and fight over the Clarence Dollars. Jeff and Clarence devise a plan to dissolve the madness. So they go to the copy room and copy a bunch of Clarence Dollars, and handed them out. Everybody took them but noticed everyone had the same amount and it wasn't worh trading. Just then, a kid explained a deck of cards called, "Tappy Cards" from his uncle in California. (A reference to Pokemon.) The kid said to win, you have to "Buy Them All!" but with real money, not Clarence Dollars. Everybody dropped their Clarence Dollars and ran out of the room. Clarence and Jeff walked down the hall and saw Belson with a bunch of dollars in his hands. Belson calls the dollars Belson Bucks. Clarence said that everybody is into Tappy Cards, and then Belson drops his dollars in dissappointment. Sumo then comes by and says he has freezy pops, he paid for with all his Clarence Dollars before the crash. Jeff wondered who would want that many Clarence Dollars, and then it reveals Chad, rolling around, laughing in piles of them. Characters Major Characters *Clarence *Jeff *Sumo Supporting Characters *Ms. Baker (antagonist) *Dustin *Percy *Belson *Nathan *Breen *Hector Minor Characters *Mary *Chad *Darlie *Kimby *Chelsea *Blaide *Crendle *Try *Gabbie *Alison *Mavis *Kennan *Guyler *Debbie *Marlie *Patsie *Try *Gilben *Courtlin *Malessica *Tappy Cards Kid *Unnamed yellow shirted kid *Dennis *Bos *Bully *Unnamed striped shirted kid Gallery The gallery for Clarence's Millions can be found here. Transcript The transcript for Clarence's Millions can be found here. Trivia * In the Epic Whoa-Ment Maker scene for this episode, only some of the audio is present. This may just be an error by Cartoon Network, or it could have been removed for a certain reason. * While Clarence was in his room near the window, a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle figure can be seen. * This is the first episode to premiere without another new episode. *The scene where Clarence dreams of swimming in money is a parody to the DuckTales intro. The music also sounds very similar to the famous DuckTales theme song. *The montage music is styled after "Battle Without Honor Or Humanity" by Tomoyasu Hotei, most famously used in Kill Bill Vol. 1. *At the end of the episode, the cards the boy was showing is a parody of Pokemon (a video game by Nintendo but became an anime and trading card game), although the look of the cards more resembled Yugi-oh. *During the scene when Clarence gives Dustin a Clarence Dollar, the door of the bathroom stall is edited out from the preview. There was originally a graffiti drawing showing a pile of dog feces and flies with "School Sucks" below it, with "Sucks" crossed out like this sucks. It was changed most likely due to being inappropriate. *Space Moles is implied to be a parody of Star Fox. *When the kids were walking down the hallway with sunglasses on and Clarence poured a bag of Clarence dollars on the table and said "Alright come and get 'em'" It was a parody to "Reservoir Dogs." *The saturation of the market with Clarence Dollars is very similar to the concept of inflation. * Here are all the buddy stars that each of the kids own: **Belson - 9 **Alison - 5 **Coco - 8 **Patsie - 7 **Courtlin - 6 **Breen - 9 **Gabbie - 5 **Clarence - 1 **Blaide - 7 **Reed - 4 **Marlie - 4 **Jeff - 23 **Debbie - 5 **Guyler - 6 **Sumo - Negative 5 **Try - 4 Errors *When Ms. Baker took Clarence's 2nd buddy star away, later on, it appears to still be placed. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes